When Jack met Dave
by xJennaNoelx
Summary: Takes place post- 'Heart' Episode 3x13. When Kurt told Dave Karofsky that 'love was just around the corner', he didn't think he'd meant quite literally. Dave x OC
1. Valentine's Day

Jack had been waiting outside of Breadstix for about a half an hour. He'd only just moved to McKinley and he didn't know anyone yet except the boy he'd met at the Lima Bean, Sebastian, who'd asked him out on Valentine's Day. But clearly, he wasn't coming. Jack was about to leave, picking up his things and heading out when someone opened up the doors and stormed out, running into him and successfully knocking him over and his phone and chocolates out of his arms.

Dave had never been more mortified, or humiliated, in his entire life. He'd really thought that Kurt had known it was him, that it was obvious...but apparently that wasn't the case. How the hell could someone mistake /him/ for that stupid hobbit that Kurt was dating? He was twice his size. He shook his head as he stormed out of Breadstix, determined not to cry. His eyes widened in shock when he accidentally ran into someone and knocked them over, mumbling an apology as he helped him up. He didn't even bother to look at him, just handed him his chocolates and went to sit on the bench outside of the restaurant. He'd had his Dad drop him off and told him to come back in an hour, and there was no way he was going to call him to pick him up /now/.

Jack winced as the stranger helped him up, rubbing his scraped palms on his jeans, frowning and picking up his cellphone, seeing the crack in the screen and sighing. He looked up at the boy who had knocked him over for a second and then went over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Um... Are you alright?" He asked softly, biting his lip and trying to decide whether or not he should just turn and leave him alone.

"Yea. I'm fine." He said gruffly, tossing the head of his gorilla suit into the garbage can as he scowled. He was worried about what was going to happen at school the next day, and if that stupid Mick douche would tell the whole school they saw him with, and get rejected by, Kurt Hummel.

"Okay..." Jack nodded, not wanting to push it. "Well.. Um.. Do you want these?" He handed him the chocolates in his hand. "My date kind of bailed and.. well, can you consider it 'bailing' if they never actually showed up? Anyways, if I take them home, I'll just end up eating the whole thing and then I'll get sick and I'll be slow at dance class tomorrow and so yeah. Anyways. Do you.. want them?" He rambled, rocking back and forth on his heels nervously.

Dave looked down a the chocolates in his hand, shaking his head in disbelief when he realized they were the butterscotch kind. "The butterscotch ones are my favorite..." He mumbled quietly, sighing. "Uh thanks. And sorry, you know, about your date ditching you."

"Hey, mine too." Jack smiled, "Oh, it's okay. I kinda just met him the other day, because I'm new here and I really don't know anyone and he bought my coffee for me and I was feeling kind of alone before anyways.. Wait, is it pathetic if I admit that? Oh well, I just told you I got ditched on Valentine's Day by someone I just met, you probably already think I'm pathetic. Anyways. Okay. I will just leave now. Sorry."

"No, I don't think you're pathetic." He said as he shook his head, wishing he was wearing anything other than the stupid gorilla suit. It was really hot. "And trust me, I know pathetic." He sighed. He'd been an idiot to think Kurt would ever go for someone like him.

Jack laughed a little, reaching down and tracing his fingers across the nylon gorilla hair, wrinkling his nose a little. "Don't tell me. Your girlfriend is scared of gorillas?" He grinned, stepping back and placing his hands in his pockets, not wanting to get in his personal space too long.

"Not exactly." He said as he shook his head, frowning at the word girlfriend. By this time tomorrow, probably no one in Ohio would ever think he could have a girlfriend. "I never stood a chance."

"Why's that?" Jack cocked his head to the side, hearing his phone start buzzing in his pocket, glancing once at the number and hitting ignore, turning his attention back to the boy in front of him.

"None of your business, new kid." He snapped, sighing and shaking his head when he realized he was getting aggressive towards the kid for no reason. "Sorry."

Jack raised his hands and backed away a step or two from Dave. "Sorry. I didn't mean to be nosy. Anyways. I should get going. Good luck with whatever." He gestured in the boy's general vicinity, turning to walk away and looking over his shoulder. "But if it makes any difference, I think you make a cute gorilla."

Dave couldn't help but blush at the compliment, coughing to clear his throat, as he turned around to look at the other boy. "Uh thanks..." He paused for a second, hesitating, before offering a smile. "And your date? She's an idiot for blowing you off."

Jack laughed, looking down at his feet and then back up at the other boy. "He is an idiot, isn't he." He put a little emphasis on the first 'he'. "I'm Jack by the way. See ya around." He gave him one last smile before turning back around and shoving his hands in his pockets, heading towards his car.

Dave just blinked a couple times as he watched him go, shaking his head. Maybe this was some kind of sign, or something.


	2. Coffee Shop Debacle

The Lima Bean had quickly become his favorite place to frequent after his dance rehearsals. He'd pick a booth towards the windows and curl up with a latte or two, put his headphones in and daydream out the window, or work on his homework. Anything was better than going back to that sickly empty new house and parents who were never home. Today he had finished his homework early and was starting on his second latte when someone he recognized walked in, realizing it was the boy from the other night on Valentine's Day. The blonde debated going to say hi to him, but then decided against it, reckoning that he didn't even remember him and turned his iPod up a little.

The entire school, or community even, knew Dave was gay now. That guy hadn't waited four hours before sending out mass IM's to everyone in Ohio to tell them about his little secret. And unfortunately for him, he had a shit pokerface...so now he was out. His only escape these days seemed to be at the Lima Bean, because no one ever seemed to bother him there. He got his coffee, black, before heading over to a table towards the back to sit down and work on his homework. His Dad wouldn't be home for another few hours, and he hated being alone

After finishing his second latte, Jack got up to go to the bathroom, and when he was returning to his seat, whom did he run into other than Sebastian.

"Hey." The tall brunette greeted him, a slimy smile on his face that had made Jack swoon before, but now just made his skin crawl. "So, listen, sorry about the other night. "

"The other night?" Jack quirked an eyebrow like he had no idea what he was talking about. "Oh, right. Dinner. I totally forgot."

"Well, I'd like to make it up to you. Let me buy you a drink." The taller boy placed his hand on his arm that Jack scooted away from.

"Um, I'm actually here with someone. It was nice to see you again, though. Bye.. Um.. Bastian?" He smiled, turning his back and panicking, trying to find somewhere to sit when he spotted Dave, going over to his table and sitting down. "Hi. Uh, I'm sorry. I.. Can I just sit here for a second? You don't have to talk to me. Please?"

Dave looked up when he heard someone talking to him, wracking his brain as he tried to think of how or where he knew the kid from. And then it hit him; Breadstix on V-Day. "Oh uh yeah, go ahead." He said with a shrug, motioning towards the bench across from him. "What's up...Jack, right?"

"Right." He nodded, patting his pockets for his new cellphone and pulling it out and sending a text to his friend back in Canada telling her that he'd just saw Sebastian. "Um, not much really. Sorry. I'll seriously leave you alone in a second." He finished the text and looked over his shoulder at Sebastian, and then back to Dave. "It's just that guy that stood me up on Valentine's Day."

Dave looked over at his shadow and winced when he saw Sebastian, turning back over to Jack. "Yeah, he's definitely not..." He shrugged. "He's a douche." He caught Sebastian's gaze and rolled his eyes when he winked at him, staring back down at his coffee cup.

"You know him?" Jack started to say when the taller boy made his way over to their table.

"You go to McKinley right? Dave..?" Sebastian crooned, looking between the two of them. "So. Dave, tell me. How did you score a hot little piece like Jake?"

The blonde winced when Sebastian forgot his name, inwardly facepalming at the fact that he ever wanted to go out with this... 'douche' as Dave had put it.

"We met at Scandals once.." Dave mumbled under his breath, looking up when Sebastian approached. "Can I help you?" He asked in annoyance, already tired of Sebastian's presence. "Isn't there someone else you could bother?"

At Dave's tone, Sebastian scooted into the booth next to Jack, wrapping his arm around the blonde. "Just wanted to make sure you take care of my boy here. You know, I saw him first." He leered at Jack, giving him a cocky look as he licked his lips like he was stalking his prey.

"He doesn't look like he wants to be your boy." Dave pointed out with a shrug, taking a drink of his coffee.

"I don't. And my name is Jack." He corrected, speaking for the first time since Sebastian had joined them, staring down at his hands.

Sebastian scoffed, "And you want to be /his/?" The Warbler rolled his eyes, "He can't even get Kurt, who is the clingiest gay in the whole gaydom."

Dave's face fell when Sebastian mentioned Kurt, torn between wanting to rip his face off or leave. "Shut up." He said through clenched teeth, shaking his head. "You don't know anything."

Jack looked between the two of them, reaching out and brushing his fingertips across the back of Dave's hand, trying to soothe him a little. "Sebastian, why don't you leave us alone." He raised his chin a little, saying the words as forcefully as he could muster.

"See? I knew you didn't forget my name, kitten." He purred, brushing his fingertips across the bottom of Jack's chin like you would a cat before the blonde jerked his face away.

"Get your hands off of him." Dave said as he finally snapped, standing up as he glared over at Sebastian. "How about you just leave, Pretty boy?"

"Whoah, whoah." Sebastian stood up quickly, backing away from Dave, a cocky smirk implanted on his face. "Calm down there. Wouldn't wanna go back to Juvie now would we?"

"I've never been to Juvie." Dave said with a scowl.

"Could have fooled me." He shrugged, grabbing his coffee and pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket with his number on it, slipping it into Jack's hand. "Call me, sweetheart." The Warbler winked before turning and walking out of the coffee shop.

Dave rolled his eyes as he sank back down onto the booth, sighing. That guy just got under his skin. "That was the guy, really?" He asked with a shake of his head. "Wow."

Jack kept his eyes on the table, shrugging miserably and busying himself with ripping the slip of paper into as many little pieces as he could. "I'd just moved here. I didn't know..."

"Makes sense." He said with a nod, finishing his coffee as he got up. He was kind of in a shitty mood after encountering Sebastian. "See you around." He said with a shrug, grabbing his books

"Wait." Sebastian grabbed his backpack and opened up a notebook, writing down his number and tearing out that part of the page, handing it to Dave. "Just in case you decide that you want to let me thank you for saving me from Sebastard." He smiled a little, biting his lip, hoping that the other boy would take the piece of paper.

Dave looked down at the number, not sure what to do for a minute, before shrugging. Kurt had told him that love was around the corner, so who was he to stop looking. "Uh okay."

"Thank you." Jack smiled a little, but the smile disappearing completely when he turned back around and sank back down into the booth. Dave would probably never call. Maybe he was destined to live a life of getting stood up by the Sebastians of the world.


	3. Dance Fever

A few days later, Dave was having a bad day. Some kid at school had spray painted FAG on his locker, and his dad wasn't going to be home until after dark. And that number was sitting on his desk, inviting him to call. He'd been considering it all week, but had never had the courage to do so. Finally after another few hours or contemplation, he dialed the number...and promptly hung up when Jack answered. Maybe he wasn't quite so ready after all.

Jack had been in the studio in his basement when his phone had started ringing. He'd stopped his music and slid across the floor like he was sliding into home on a baseball diamond, laughing when he almost crashed into the wall and picked up his phone. "Hello?" He panted; waiting a second and hearing the other person hang up. He looked at the caller ID and it was a number he didn't recognize. He contemplated calling it back, but decided against it. If they wanted to talk, they would call again.

And Dave did call back again, forty minutes later. But again he didn't have the courage to actually say hello. He wasn't good at this whole romance and dating thing, and he was terrified of messing things up and getting rejected again.

When Jack heard his phone ring again, he contemplated not even answering. But once again, he shut the music off and went to pick up his phone, answering it out of breath yet again from the tap he was just practicing. "Hello?" The blonde waited, trying not to sound too impatient. "Hello? Listen. If this is Sebastian again, I don't want to talk to you."

"...no, it's not Sebastian." Dave said a little awkwardly, drumming his fingers against the side of the desk in his bedroom as he sighed. "It's, uh, Dave."

"Oh." Jack sat up, still breathing hard, but trying to control his breaths. "Hi. I wasn't.. I didn't expect you to actually call."

"I didn't plan on calling." He said honestly, flipping through his biology text book as he frowned down at it. "But then I did."

"Well..." Jack started, playing with his sweatpants. "I'm glad that you did."

"You're out of breath." Dave pointed out, closing his textbook. "Are you busy? I can call back.."

"No. I'm just practicing." Jack shook his head before realizing that Dave couldn't see him. "Not busy at all."

"Practicing?"

Jack laughed at that, sprawling out on his back and looking up at the ceiling. "Yeah. I'm a dancer. Well, an aspiring dancer I suppose."

"Oh. That's cool." He mumbled into the phone, getting up and moving over to his bed as he pinned the phone against his ear. "Are you in the glee club?"

"No. I don't sing." He shook his head, biting his lip and stretching his arms over his head. "You?"

"No way." He said as he shook his head. "Glee club is for los- it's not really my thing."

"Ouch." Jack frowned a little, arching his back up and feeling the sweat on his bare back sticking to the floor. "But you thought I'd fit in there?"

"No... Shit." He sighed; he really was bad at this. "That's not what I meant. Old habits die hard, I guess."

"Yeah... Some of the guys at school said you're kind of a bully.. Or used to be, I guess." Jack sat back up, grabbing a towel and wiping the floor and then his back.

"Yeah, I guess I kind of was." He said with a nod, though Jack couldn't see it. "I'm...I'm trying to make up for it. I guess."

"Well, that's honorable." Jack said as he tried to put his shirt back on while still holding onto the phone, finally giving up and deciding to go shower instead.

"I guess so." He mumbled, looking up at the ceiling. "I'm not sure why I called." He admitted.

"Well." Jack turned the lights to his studio off before closing the door behind him and starting up the steps towards his room. "I'm gonna shower and head to the Lima Bean in about 30 minutes.. I guess if you figure it out you could meet me there."

"Okay." Dave said with a nod, not really confirming or denying whether or not he'd show. "Bye, Jack."

"Bye Dave." Jack smiled a little, ending the call and placing his phone on his desk, stripping down and heading for the shower. Even if Dave didn't show up, he'd called him. So that was something right? That being said, he really, really hoped he'd show up.

After his shower, the blonde pulled on some jeans, a plain white v-neck and a grey zip up hoodie, heading to the Lima Bean, grabbing a coffee and sitting in the booth he and Dave had sat in a few days before, wondering if he would show up as he plugged his headphones into his ears and leaned up against the glass.


End file.
